My Funny Valentine
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Especial de Valentine's day! Três histórias em uma, com mais um dia de nossos queridos personagens preferidos! Ficzinha bobinha e despretensiosa...S&S, T&S, Eriol...
1. A Flor e o Lobo

**Especial de Valentine's Day!**

**O título é uma referência à música My Funny Valentine, que não sei se é de Rod Stewart, Tony Bennet ou Frank Sinatra... XD**

**Bem... acho que será mais de um capítulo - não será one-shot. (Finalmenteeeeeeeeee)**

**Mas cada capítulo contará uma história diferente, na perspectiva de personagens ou casais diferentes... às vezes um capítulo vai ser AU do outro - ou seja, talvez um não tenha nada à ver com o outro.**

**Mas que seja...**

**Aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

**_My Funny Valentine_**

**_Primeira Parte - A flor e o lobo_**

A campainha toca no apartamento de Sakura.

-** _AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

Foi o que se ouviu quando a garota de olhos de esmeralda tropeçou em alguma coisa... bem, nos seus próprios pés, no seu caminho para a porta, ainda de calcinha e blusa, meio vestida... e obviamente... atrasada para algo.

Ela olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu quem ela rezava para não ser: Li Syaoran.

Abriu timidamente a porta.

O olhar de Syaoran era como o chocolate que ele carregava nas mãos: duro e doce ao mesmo tempo, lindo, austero e limpo, um olhar de admiração. Ele via a cara sorridente de Sakura, um pouco nervosa por estar atrasada... Ela era linda e cômica!

_My funny Valentine_  
_Sweet comic Valentine _  
_You make me smile with my heart _

- Sakura...

- Desculpa, Syaoranzinho meu querido... - ela dizia com um sorriso meio cansado, meio confuso. - Eu estou atrasada...

- ... Pra variar. - Disse ele, já sorrindo. Eles namoravam há muito tempo, ele já tinha se acostumado. Incomodava um pouco... tá, incomodava muito, mas ele não dava atenção à isso quando ela dava aquele sorriso. - Você só não vai sair de calcinha... né?

Sakura corou levemente ao perceber. - Ah, desculpa... não quer entrar?

- Claro que quero... Você ainda vai demorar. - Disse ele, batendo o dedinho no ombro dela... o que a irritava.

- Pára, 'cê tá parecendo o Touya!

- 'Tô nada. Não me compare com aquele...

- Syaoran. - Ela disse com o típico olhar de advertência... mas ela não conseguia ficar séria!. - Ele é meu irmão... então... shhh! - Disse ela, levando um dedo ao lábio, manhosa, enquanto sorria de leve.

_Your looks are laughable  
Unphotographable   
Yet you're my favorite work of art _

- Que seja. - Ele disse, aéreo, admirando o rosto da garota.

Syaoran olhou para o rosto angelical da garota... e lembrou-se que ela não era de formalidades. Talvez o dia dos namorados fosse uma excessão...

Espantou esses pensamentos e foi ver se ela já tinha destruído o banheiro.

- Olha, não precisa ter pressa, tá?

Ele olhou pelo banheiro e deparou-se de perto com os orbes esmeraldas, quase esbarrando no corpo que os continha.

- N-não? - Ela disse.

- Claro que não! Se você preferir, a gente pode até ficar em casa...

- Mesmo?

- Claro.

- Que bom! Eu não tava com vontade de sair de casa hoje... - Ela disse, dando um pulinho de felicidade.

_Is your figure less than Greek  
Is your mouth a little weak  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart? _

_"Eu sabia" _Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Aquilo doeu um pouquinho, iria abandonar o que tinha planejado. Mas que fosse, com certeza ela faria valer à pena...

- - -

_O que eu não dava pra aquela garota?_

_Era impossível negar qualquer coisa às suas vontades, principalmente quando ela faz biquinho..._

_Claro que eu nem tento mais, mas pelo menos eu digo que voui cobrar depois... e cobro mesmo! Nem queiram saber como..._

_Ela também faz muito por mim. Claro que quase sempre erra, mas o que vale é a intenção..._

_Como no dia em que ela quis fazer cachinhos no cabelo porque eu disse à Tomoyo que o cabelo dela era lindo._

- O que você está fanzendo? _- Perguntei._

_- _É surpresa, não olha!

- Você está fazendo o que no seu cabelo?

- Aaah... estragou a surpresa, seu besta! - _Ela disse, dando língua pra mim - _Estou tentando deixar meu cabelo como o da Tomoyo, como você disse que gostava...

_Que bobinha!_

_O cabelo de Tomoyo **é **lindo..._

_Mas o de Sakura é perfeito!_

- Sakura... Não mude nada! Você é **completamente **perfeita...

_Nem preciso dizer que ela pulou em cima de mim._

Don't change a hair for me   
Not if you care for me   
Stay little Valentine  
Stay, oh stay!  
Each day is valentine's day

_E é isso mesmo. Ela é perfeita, sabe como me fazer feliz..._

_E é por isso que abro mão de um dia formal de Valentine's Day, mas que seja, ela sabe o que faz... Por incrível que pareça!_

_E eu confio cegamente nela._

_Porque é assim que o amor deve ser... _

_- - -_

- Syaoraaan... - Disse ela, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no peito do namorado.

- Sim, minha flor...

Ela aconchegou seu corpo no dele, se ajeitando debaixo das cobertas.

- Sabe que eu te amo muito?

- Sei...

- Sabe?

- Você é que não sabe: **Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo!**

- Que fofinho!

Ele corou de leve enquanto sorria e observava os olhos pesados da garota se fecharem.

Olhou o rosto de anjo dela...

- - -

_Sim..._

_É no rosto de quem eu amo que vislumbro minha felicidade eterna._

_

* * *

_

**Sim, é uma ficzinha bobinha e despretensiosa.**

**Ela está engraçadinha... e a última frase foi perfeita...**

**No próximo capítulo, _"Ametistas e Esmeraldas"..._**

_" Os olhos de ametista da bela garota encontraram os orbes esmeraldas da outra igualmente bela garota..._

_A garota de olhos verdes olhou com carinho e confusão para a outra._

_- Então... quem vai dar o chocolate primeiro? Somos duas namoradas..."_

**Não percam!**


	2. Ametistas e Esmeraldas

**Capítulo dois da trilogia especial do dia dos namorados chegou!**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à todos os que tem um amor que não é respeitado...**

**E as estrelas serão... (música de suspense)**

**Sakura e Tomoyo!**

**XD**

**Como se todos não já soubessem...**

**E eu quero reviews, hein?**

**Aí vai!**

* * *

**_My Funny Valentine_**

**_Parte 2 - Ametistas e Esmeraldas_**

Tomoyo observava calmamente a porta.

Não tão calmamente assim.

Ela apertava o chocolate de leve. Era o primeiro dia dos namorados que ela e Sakura passariam juntas... demorou pra elas se juntarem, é verdade, já estavam na faculdade, mas pelo menos se juntaram...

Além disso, ela tinha medo de que alguém visse Sakura entrando na casa dela com o típico chocolate do dia nas mãos. Tudo bem que elas ignorassem a maioria do preconceito, mas não gostavam de muita atenção nisso... e nada pior do que aqueles vizinhos fofoqueiros!

A campainha tocou.

- - -

_Eu estava pensando, enquanto esperava Sakura... um pouquinho nervosa._

_Tá bom, MUITO nervosa._

_A gente já não podia sair por causa dos outros. Tinha de ter medo de ser vista pelos outros. Tinha de fechar a janela para se beijar._

_E agora não podemos nem desfrutar o dia dos namorados em paz!_

_Até parece que tem algo demais em amar uma mulher..._

_A campainha tocou. Fui atender._

_- - -_

_Eu olhava para os lados, com medo de ver algum conhecido. Só não tinha medo de encontrar Rika ou o professor Terada, já que quando ela (junto com ele) me contou sobre eles dois, nós também contamos..._

_Eu apertei de leve o coração de chocolate que eu carregava. Era pequeno, mais ou menos um palmo... e olha que meu palmo é pequenininho!_

_Entrei no prédio que parecia enorme (talvez por eu ser baixinha ¬¬)._

_Subi pelo elevador, apreensiva, escondendo o chocolate dos passantes. Eu sei que não sou uma boa atriz... provavelmente não enganei ninguém..._

_Mas que seja... eu tentei._

_Cheguei no andar onde Tomoyo morava. _

_Apertei a campainha._

_- - -_

A porta se abriu quase de imediato.

Os olhos de ametista da bela garota encontraram os orbes esmeraldas da outra igualmente bela garota...

Esta entrou no apartamento...

A garota de olhos verdes olhou com carinho e confusão para a outra.

- Então... quem vai dar o chocolate primeiro? Somos duas namoradas...

Tomoyo olhou para ela com uma cara confusa. - Boa pergunta...

Sakura olhou para a namorada com um leve toque de malícia. - Vamos deixar o chocolate pra depois...

Tomoyo olhou para ela com cara de ofendida. - Mas ora, sua maldosa...

Sakura fez a cara de anjo que combinava tanto com ela. - Eu! - Depois seu rosto ficou levemente malicioso de novo. - Até parece que você não gostou da idéia...

- Hmmm...

A garota de olhos esverdeados largou o chocolate em cima da mesa e pulou em cima da amada.

- - -

_Eu me sentia tão feliz quando ela fazia aquilo!_

_Era como se ela compensasse todos os anos que passamos separadas..._

_Passamos o dia dos namorados juntas..._

_Ela dormiu comigo, na minha casa._

_Mas..._

_- - -_

_- _... Afinal, quem vai dar o chocolate primeiro? - Sakura perguntou de novo.

Tomoyo olhou para os dois coraçõezinhos de chocolate. - Se eu não soubesse que você é doida por chocolate, diria pra deixar pra amanhã...

Sakura bocejou. - Talvez seja melhor... eu to com soninho... - Ela abraçou a companheira.

Tomoyo olhou para ela, parecia uma criancinha... - Tem certeza que não vai querer o chocolate?

- Nhaaa... Eu to com piguixa... - Ela disse, coçando os olhos.

Tomoyo não pôde resistir e deu um beijo longo e demorado nela. - E se eu der na sua boquinha? - Ela ofereceu, olhando agora nos belos olhos da garota.

- Ai ai... eu quelo... - Ela disse, dengosa.

Tomoyo pegou o coração dela na cabeceira da cama.

- Abre a boquinha...

Sakura assim o fez. - Tem que ser gostoso, hein?

- Eu comprei... - Tomoyo colocou um pedaço do chocolate na boca de Sakura. - ... Do seu preferido!

Sakura ficou nas nuvens com seu chocolate preferido.

- Hmmmmmmmmmm... Ai ai 'tá tão gostoso! - Ela se agarrou em Tomoyo - Eu te amoooo...!

- - -

_Eu também, Sakura._

_Você não consegue imaginar o quanto..._

_Um amor que vence qualquer barreira!_

_

* * *

_

**Aeeeeeeeeee!**

**Esperem o último capítulo...**

**Como sempre, tem o lado Dark das coisas, não é?**

**E vem o Eriol pra fazer esse serviço...**

**No próximo capítulo, _"Um Mago Solitário"_...**

_"Como sempre, estou sozinho. É o fardo de carregar tanto poder..._

_Não sei se posso viver toda a minha vida assim._

_Mas já vivi **uma** vida assim, o que tem viver outra?"_

**Não percam!**


	3. O mago solitário

**O derradeiro capítulo do especial dee Valentine's Day!**

**O Eriol veio agora pra fazer a parte suja do trabalho...**

**O lado mais Dark...**

**Quero agradecer à todos os que leram até aqui e à todos os que deixaram reviews, especialmente... **

**É isso aí...**

**E aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

**_My Funny Valentine_**

**_Última Parte - O Mago Solitário_**

_Duvido que alguém um dia entenda minha dor._

_Viver é um dilema. Sei a solução dos meus problemas antes deles acontecerem._

_E sei quando um problema **não** pode ser resolvido._

_Sabe aquela sensação de estar sozinho no meio de uma multidão? É justamente isso..._

_Tenho muitos companheiros... Tenho muitos amigos... Tenho Kaho..._

_Mesmo assim, ainda estou sozinho._

_A dúvida é o preço da pureza. Dei a minha pureza para não ter mais dúvidas..._

_E sem nem mais um pouco de pureza, estou incapaz de amar e de ser amado. Esse é o preço da certeza._

_Descobri que a incerteza é uma qualidade. Imagino se Sakura iria estar com Syaoran se soubesse desde o início que ele a amava. Não... Com certeza, não. _

_Maldições à parte... Acho que também é culpa minha... Eu sou frio demais._

_Ou não?_

_Como ter emoções diante de algo que já se conhece?_

_Preciso de alguém que me faça perceber isso... Mas se eu fosse ter alguém assim, eu já saberia._

_É um grande erro meu não me surpreender diante do cotidiano... Eu estou agindo como um velho. Digo, eu **sou **um velho, mas... Ah, não sei._

_Acho que perdi o brilho de criança dos meus olhos, afinal..._

_Amor... A magia mais poderosa... Imagino se ela pode se sobrepor à minha maldição._

_Já me disseram que o amor vence qualquer coisa - e eu acreditei._

_Mas será que o brilho do amor pode atingir a sombra da minha vida? Será que ele pode atingir alguém que aprendeu a enxergar nas sombras pelo preço de nunca mais ver a luz?_

_Sinto-me sozinho. E por isso, me sinto fraco. Tenho a maior capacidade de poder do mundo. E ME SINTO **FRACO!**_

_Absurdo ou não - é a verdade._

_Acho que nasci (renasci?) pra ser sozinho... mesmo no meio de uma multidão. Ou talvez eu simplesmente não encontrei a pessoa certa... Será que encontrarei? Não adianta procurar..._

_Talvez eu deva realmente me conformar..._

_O que fazer, droga! Estou ficando realmente angustiado!_

_- - -_

- Eriol... Eriol... O que foi, você parece mal...

Eriol despertou do que pareceu ser um sonho... ou pesadelo. Olhou para os belos olhos violeta da garota.

- Pois não, querida Tomoyo...

- Você parece mal...

- Eu diria que "Não, muito obrigado pelo preocupação", mas você não acreditaria... Então, posso dizer que estou me sentindo sozinho.

- Sozinho...? Sempre que você precisar de um ombro amigo, eu estou aqui...

- - -

_Olhei incrédulo pra ela._

_Eu **não **tinha previsto aquilo. Que força poderosa podia fazer isso?_

_Sobrepor minha magia é algo difícil de se fazer..._

_Aqueles olhos violeta carregavam um mistério... Que eu não sabia desvendar!_

_Aturdido, era como eu estava._

_Era para ser só mais um solitário dia dos namorados, mas ela veio me fazer compania..._

_Deve saber que eu estou em sentindo mal..._

_E se preocupou comigo!_

_Nossa..._

_Acho que mesmo sozinho, ainda tenho alguém..._

_

* * *

_**É isso, acabou...**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo tá um lixinho, mas tudo bem...**

**As minhas idéias sobre ele estavam meio confusas...**

**Desculpa Oo**

**Bom, valeu a todos os que tiveram paciência de ler até aqui!**

**Abraços! **


End file.
